The First Pregnancy
by SavSaurusRex
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been married for two years now. Today's the day Sam sees the doctor to find out how their new conceived baby is doing. Once the answer is given, the two try to make their way through the idea of parenting, love, and care.
1. Chapter One

Samantha got woken abruptly by her husband rubbing her shoulder harshly.

"What, Freddie?" She moaned as she squinted her eyes. She hated mornings. Especially mornings where the sun was shining right onto her face, and somebody was waking her up.

"We have to go to the doctors today Sam! Today's the day we find out how little Marissa or little Carter is doing down there in your tummy!" Freddie spoke softly but excitedly. With a grin on his face he still couldn't grasp the concept that sex actually MADE a human being. I mean, he understood it. But it was so surreal.

Sam moaned. "Freddie, I swear to God, if you say "Little Marissa" one more time, I am gonna pummel your face. We are not naming the baby after your mom, okay? It's not going to happen." She flipped the blanket back over her face.

Freddie got out of the bed rubbing his head with a yawn and a moan, stretching his arms out wide. In front of him there was the picture of their wedding day. It was hard for him to believe it was only 2 years ago. He felt like he could marry her again and again and again. He turned around and smirked at the lump in the blankets.

"Cmon Sam. This is exciting!" He whispered as he army crawled back into bed over to the love of his life. "We are gonna be a family!" He kissed the top of her head when he heard a bit of a soft moan.

Sam clutched the blankets over her head as she felt the tear rolling down her cheek. _How am I going to be a mom? _She thought. She remembered the countless fights between the mom she could hardly call mom. _What if I'm just like her?_

Freddie ripped the blankets off of Sam and army crawled so he was above her, looking down at Sam's face. "Sam. What's the problem."

She hid her face into the mattress and rubbed the tears off. "Nothing." She mumbled.

Freddie didn't believe her. He never did when she was like this. He gave her a serious look.

"Sam, you are going to be a fantastic mom. We are going to be great parents. Remember when I visited you when you started that babysitting business with Cat? You actually were a natural. Yeah, it took some practice, but you changed into a different person when I saw you play with those kids."

Sam lifted her face off the mattress and gave a small smile. "I can't keep any of my feelings from you, can I?"

"Nope." He smirked back. He lowered his body down to hers and kissed her passionately.

Sam kissed him back, her hands on the back of his head. Freddie could feel the curve of her body against his, and it felt beautiful. They could feel each other's heartbeat, almost hear each other's thoughts. That's how close he felt to her. Freddie stopped kissing her.

"Sam. We shouldn't do this_ now_." He said with a hint of lust. Freddie cleared his throat as she started to kiss his neck. He glanced at the clock. 9:55 am. "Shit! Sam. We are going to miss the appointment! It's at 10:15 and it's a half hour away to get to the damn place!" He jumped off of her and scrambled off the bed, tripping on Sam's black bra she had flung on the floor last night. He lost his footing and managed not to hurt himself, but to definitely make some good entertainment for Sam who was watching the whole thing.

She laughed and said, "Jeez Freddie, I really throw you off your game."

He glared back at her and couldn't help but giggle too. "Fuck you." He said playfully.

"Anytime." She said with a wink.

* * *

Sam got into the car with Freddie in the front seat driving, and her in the passenger.

"Freddie, why couldn't we just take the motorcycle?" She whined.

"Sam, do you really think it's a good risk to drive a motorcycle when you're pregnant?" He said sternly as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Well, it could make the baby be a badass like Mamma. It would have already had experienced the speed and excitement of one!" She said as she rubbed her tummy and she glared back at Freddie.

He rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the road.

Sam looked out the window. Maine was a lot different than Seattle and L.A. It still took some time getting used to. She liked seeing the innocence of snowflakes in the winter, and the tourists at the beach in the summer. Well not really, she more liked tormenting the tourists. And lobster almost was up on her favorite food list where ham was. The pine trees made her feel like she was on another planet, and she loved that feeling.

Freddie had decided to move to Maine so that he could shoot some independent films in the woodsy areas. The scenery was perfect, and it was calm enough that he could shoot films in privacy, but busy enough so he could find some aspiring actors and actresses.

He remembered visiting Sam in LA when she was still doing her babysitting business and proposing the idea of moving with him to Maine. She refused the first time, but he kept coming back every single day to ask the same question. The time that she agreed was when he became frustrated in asking and didn't even show up to the studio apartment where she babysat the kids. He was in the elevator, staring into the glass where Sam was playing with the kids. She noticed him, went outside to where he was, put her hands on her hips as he gave her a glare and told her sternly that if she didn't marry him he was going to move to Africa. Sam replied "Then move", and Freddie sighed and pressed the door close button, but Sam swiftly caught the door before it closed, ran into the elevator and kissed him harshly to his surprise. The next month, they had their wedding, and 2 months later, they were off to Maine.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the doctors. They parked and Freddie opened the door for Sam as she got out of the car. They both were excited now.

They took the elevator up to the correct wing and checked in.

"Name please?" asked the receptionist.

"Samantha Benson." Sam spoke through the microphone.

"Thank you, the doctor will be with you shortly."

Freddie sat down with Sam and waited patiently for the doctor. He could tell by the look on Sam's face that she was nervous. She didn't like any type of doctor because she was not used to them. She rarely went as a kid. He put his hand on her knee and looked at her face and gave her a grin. She grinned back. The nurse came out into the waiting room and with a booming voice called them in.

* * *

Sam laid back in the chair in her light blue gurney. Freddie sat beside her and held her hand.

"God, why do I have to be in this stupid thing. Why can't they just pull up my shirt and read my stomach with their techy-thing-a-ma-jig."

"You mean a transducer?" Freddie glanced at her with a giggle.

"Yeah, that." Sam looked at him back. She glared at all of the pregnancy posters on the wall and winced.

"Jesus, they look like little aliens." She said with a disgust to her voice.

Freddie laughed. "Of course they do, they aren't fully grown."

Sam sighed and held his hand tighter.

The nurse came in with a bright smile. "Hello! How are you guys doing today?" She said with a sweet tone as she put her gloves on.

Freddie and Sam both mused, "Good, how are you?"

"Great!" She said with a smile.

Sam smiled back, and Freddie looked at Sam with a grin.

"Let's check out your baby, shall we?"

Sam stared at the black microphone type thing that the nurse was putting on her stomach.

"Freddie what is that called?" she whispered.

Freddie was about to answer but the nurse interrupted. "It's called Doppler Sonography. It reads your baby's heartbeat."

"Oh." Sam said quietly.

Freddie began to speak, "Is it too early to tell the sex of the baby? Not that I care. It could be male, female, whatever."

"If we had a girl, I don't know what I would do." Sam looked at him with a giggle.

"So what do you do for work?" The nurse asked politely as she kept moving the strange thing on Sam's stomach.

"I actually am an independent filmmaker. We used to be on a web show when we were younger. I was the technical producer and Sam here was the co-host."

"Oh! iCarly! I used to watch that when I was younger! Wow it's so nice to meet you two! I always thought you guys would end up together! And now look it, you are going to have a baby!" The nurse said with a grin.

"Thanks." Sam grinned back. The only thing that kept her from running away was that web show, that and her first kiss.

Freddie smirked and held Sam's hand tighter.

The nurse got a confused look on her face. "Hmm. I can't get a good reading. Not to worry though, sometimes you can't tell with the way the baby is laying. You are ten weeks right?"

"Well. No. Ten weeks on Monday. Almost ten." Sam said confidently as she looked back at Freddie.

"Hm. Well, It might be a little too early for that. Lets go straight to the sonogram, shall we? The baby will appear right on the screen here. Do you have a blank tape ready?"

Freddie jumped up and gave her the tape. "Oh yes, we do! Oh, and is it okay if I record this on my camcorder?"

"Sure." The nurse said with a smile.

Freddie got his camcorder out of the bag he brought and turned it on. He was recording Sam, as she rolled her eyes towards the direction of the camera.

The nurse squirted some jelly on Sam's stomach and began to move the instrument around.

"Oh that's kinda warm." Sam commented as she watched the picture on the screen and sighed.

Freddie stood in the front of the room, recording everything.

The nurse moved the instrument on her stomach a couple more times. It was silent in the room. No picture was on the screen.

Freddie swallowed and got a solemn face as the nurse excused herself out of the room. He looked at Sam.

Sam was white as a ghost and stared at the camera lens.

"Sam, she probably just messed up on what she was doing." He said quietly.

The doctor came in with the nurse, put on his gloves, and greeted them.

"Let's take a look at your baby shall we?" He said as he put the instrument back on her stomach and began to move it around. Sam stared at the screen, which was gray around the edges but solely black in the middle.

"There's nothing in there, is there." Sam looked at the doctor and spoke softly. Freddie went over to Sam's side with the camcorder in his hands.

"Well, not what you'd expect to see at..ten weeks." He mused.

"Well…God…I'm not ten weeks! I'm ten weeks on Monday!"

"Yeah on Monday. She's still…nine weeks.." Freddie spoke up.

"Nine weeks." Sam agreed.

The doctor stood back and took a sigh as he spoke softly.

"There isn't a heartbeat, Samantha. I'm very very sorry."

Sam's lip trembled and Freddie's jaw opened in shock. He turned off the camcorder and just stared at Sam.

"Sometimes we just don't know why these things happen. But you're young, healthy, and in a few months you can try again. I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone."

The doctor left the room, shut the door, and the room was filled with silence.

As Freddie was driving home with Sam in the passenger, she didn't say a word. She looked almost mute, like she didn't know how to speak. She stared out the window and looked at the trees.

"We can try in a couple months, Sam. Okay?" He mused at her. He didn't know what to do, how to be. He was grieving himself. How could this happen?

They got into the house and Sam threw her purse onto another chair.

"Do you want some coffee?" Freddie asked as she sat down on the couch placed in the liver room and nodded.

Freddie walked into the kitchen and began making the coffee.

"You know, I was thinking that now maybe we could take those tickets Spencer gave us for our Honeymoon to visit the Bahamas. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Sam didn't reply. She stared into an abyss.

Freddie turned around from the coffee maker and walked towards her.

"Sam?" he asked quietly.

Sam began to clutch the pillow next to her and sob loudly. Freddie had never seen her cry, ever. She had always made it something private even when they were growing up. Carly had been the only one he knew of that had seen it.

Dumbfounded he walked over carefully to the couch, and sat down next to her. He rubbed her back and looked at her with concern. Sam fell into his arms and rested her head on her chest.

"It's because I wouldn't have been a good mom." She said between breaths of air into his shoulder.

"No, Sam. You would have been a great mom. Listen to me. I have never lied to you Sam. Never. It's okay Sam. I'm here." He spoke softly as he rocked her slightly.

Freddie kissed the top of her head, as he felt the weight of the sadness plummet into his body too.


	2. Chapter Two

Samantha woke up to the sound of silence. She didn't know what had startled her, and she couldn't remember what she was dreaming. She looked to the left of the bed, and Freddie was still asleep. Laying on her pillow she couldn't help but bring her hand down to her stomach and just slightly grase it. It had been two weeks, and she still hadn't told Carly.

_"We're having a baby, Carls. A real life one."_

She could still remember hearing Carly's excitement through the phone. The questions plummeted. What are you going to name it? How does Freddie feel? What about your mom, does she know? Could I tell Spencer? All of those pained her now. She was going to have to tell her at one time or another. But then again, she hadn't spoken much for the past two weeks. And the only intimacy her and Freddie had was him kissing her forehead or goodnight. She mostly just glared at the ceiling with a cup of coffee in her hand, and a pillow by her side.

She layed in bed, not ready to start another day, and fell back into a solid abyss of pain and silence.

* * *

Freddie yawned as he awoke to the sun in his eyes. He slightly moved the blankets so he could see Sam. She was asleep. Not peaceful, though. He shook his head and tried to get over this hump of emotion. Everyday he would cry, and he wasn't sure if it was for the baby or for Sam. She was a mess. He moaned and grabbed his face and rubbed it, as he got out of bed. Grabbing his phone he walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs to the living room. Each step of the stairs he took, he could almost feel the beating of the pain.

"Carly?" He said softly. He had dialed the number to her phone in Italy. It was time to tell her, and he was sure as hell not going to let Sam do it. He didn't want her spiraling down deeper. His eyes were up to the celing, looking for the words to speak.

"Yeah, hi?" Carly answered on the other end. _"Fuck." _Freddie thought, _"How am I going to do this."_

"..It's Freddie."

"Hi Freddie! Oh, I haven't heard from you guys in weeks! How did the ultrasound go? When do I get the pictures! Oh I hope it's a baby girl I would just lo-" Carly went on and on until Freddie was about to burst. His teeth clenched and his pulse got quicker and quicker.

"Carly! There is no baby." He interrupted quickly, his voice getting weaker and weaker by the word.

"What? What the hell do you mean there's no baby. Sam called me like, three weeks ago. Is this another one of her pra-" Carly began to protest.

"Carly, she wouldn't fucking joke about a baby." Freddie snapped back. He startled himself with the use of the swear in the sentence. He had never sworn at Carly. Only Sam.

Sam was sitting at the top of the staircase looking at Freddie. He didn't notice her, his back was turned. She began to listen in to the half side of the conversation.

"Yes…No, it turns out…Yeah, the baby didn't make it…We don't know…He said maybe in a couple months…No she..No not good…..we've been a mess…yes…thanks…I'll let her know….yeah..we..we love you too...bye."

She could hear his voice so hesitant with Carly. _It's like he didn't want to break her innocence or something._ She thought.

Freddie turned around and saw Sam sitting at the top of the stairs. She was staring at him.

"You told Carly." She blantly said, no emotion added. She twiddled her thumbs as she sat in her underwear, hair all frizzy and droopy.

"Yeah. I told her. She gives you her best." Freddie spoke softly and nervously towards Sam. He glanced at her and quickly looked away.

"Thanks." Sam added, quietly as she began to get up, and turn herself back into the bedroom.

Freddie watched her leave as he held the phone in his hand. He hung his head, and said to himself; _Why did this happen to us?_


End file.
